Little Boruto
by Prominensa
Summary: Karena seorang anak akan lebih mengingat bagaimana ia diberi kasih sayang daripada ribuan mainan. #NHFD9/2018


**Little Boruto**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiel dari fanfiksi ini]**

 **Untuk sahabatku, Meirina**

 **Tema: Kelahiran Boruto dan Himawari berjarak dua tahun. Biasanya anak-anak seusia Boruto (2 tahun) akan melalui fase di mana ia merasa cemburu terhadap adiknya. Terkadang Boruto juga mulai mencari perhatian dan menjadi rewel dari biasanya. Hal ini karena perhatian kedua orang tua yang biasanya terpusat pada Boruto kini harus dibagi dengan Himawari. Bagaimana cara parenting yang manis-manis ala NaruHina dalam menghadapi Boruto. (Strelitzi)**

.

Bunyi _mixer_ berdengung di sekitaran ruang dapur. Aroma telur, tepung, gula, dan pasta stroberi menguar dan merasuki indra penciuman. Ada aroma cokelat ikut membaur saat pintu kulkas terbuka. Beberapa buah leci pun terlihat sudah dicuci bersih dan ditaruh di atas meja dengan rapi. Buah merah itu seakan siap, jika sebentar lagi mereka akan dijadikan _garnish_ yang indah di atas kue-kue cantik milik wanita beriris mata lavendel.

Tampak seorang bocah laki-laki, sedang duduk di meja ruang makan dengan ekspresi masam. Di atas meja, tepat di hadapannya, ada dua buah donat dengan _topping_ gula halus terlihat menarik dan menggoda. Namun, ia tidak sedikit pun terlihat tertarik untuk mencicipinya dan memilih hanya memandang kue yang berbentuk cincin tersebut.

Sang ibu pun mendesah. Meski terlihat sibuk membuat kue, tetapi sesekali pandangannya mampir ke arah bocah berambut kuning itu. Bocah yang sekarang berusia tiga tahunan dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru, warisan dari ayahnya. Ia adalah Boruto. Putra sulung pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Baru lancar berbicara, meskipun masih sulit mengucapkan huruf 'R'.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit lamanya, Boruto dengan posisi stagnan memandangi kue donat itu. Entah ke mana perginya _mood_ Boruto, mengingat ini adalah kue donat kesukaannya, dan tiba-tiba diumbar begitu saja.

"Boruto!" panggil Hinata.

Bukannya menoleh, Boruto justru memalingkan muka ke arah lain. Padahal di sisi itu, hanya ada dinding polos bercat warna putih. Tidak ada gambar atau apa pun di sana. Bahkan semut pun tidak ada. Akan tetapi, pandangan Boruto lebih asyik menatap dinding daripada ibunnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecut dan menghentkan aktivitasnya mengaduk cokelat. Ia kemudian mematikan _mixer_ dan mengambil _bowl_ -nya untuk dituangkan ke dalam loyang berwarna perak. Terakhir, ia mengatur _oven_ ke suhu dan waktu sesuai dengan kue yang ia buat, sesudah memasukkan loyang ke dalamnya.

Apron Hinata terlihat lusuh karena noda tepung dan cokelat. Ia melepas apron tersebut, kemudian mencuci tangan di wastafel. Perutnya mulai terasa sedikit mual; seperti diaduk-aduk. Pun kepala Hinata, terasa berat dan berdenyut. Dengan keadaan setengah tersadar, ia mengeluarkan isian di perutnya dalam hitungan detik.

Mulut Hinata terasa pahit, rasanya seperti menelan kapsul tanpa air putih. Ia butuh permen untuk menetralkan rasa aneh di mulutnya. Jadi, ia menarik laci tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Kemudian mengambil satu, membuka, dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

Boruto memandang khawatir dari balik punggung sang ibu. Meski usianya masih tiga tahun, tetapi ia cukup peka menghadapi masalah ibunya saat ini. Mual karena sedang mengandung adiknya yang berusia empat bulan.

"Ada apa, Boruto?" Boruto tersentak dan menunduk malu. Ia malu, karena tanpa ia sadari Hinata sudah melihat ke arahnya. "Ibu hanya mual seperti biasanya, kok." Hinata tersenyum.

"Ibu, bayi itu jahat, ya?" tanya Boruto masih sambil menunduk.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Boruto, tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan pertanyaan itu mengambang tanpa jawaban. "Tentu saja tidak, Boruto. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir demikian?"

"Kalena dia membuat ibu cakit. Ibu jadi celing cakit dan tidak mau menggendong Boluto lagi," jawab Boruto dengan bibir mengerucut.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Boruto. Ia sungguh terkesan dengan kata-kata putra sulungnya barusan. Kemudian ia berjongkok-walaupun sedikit susah dan terlihat dipaksakan-kedua tangan hangatnya itu, menangkup wajah Boruto; buah hati pertamanya bersama pria yang sangat ia cintai,Naruto.

"Boruto sayang, adik bayi di perut ibu tidak jahat. Dia tidak membuat ibu kesakitan. Adik bayinya hanya ingin makan. Em, mungkin dia mau donat punya kakak." Boruto terkesima sejenak. Diperhatikannya wajah sang ibu yang terlihat menawan melebihi siapa pun. "Jadi, kakak mau makan donatnya tidak? Kalau tidak mau, ibu kasih buat adik bayi saja nanti."

Boruto menggeleng. "Boluto mau donat."

"Kalau begitu ... ayo, habiskan!" Hinata mengambil satu donat di piring Boruto. "Mau ibu suapin?"

Senyum Boruto mulai mengembang. Ia mengangguk dan meminta Hinata duduk di kursi sebelahnya. "Cini, Bu! Duduk dekat Boluto."

Hinata mengikuti keinginan putranya. Ia pun duduk dan menyuapi Boruto pelan-pelan. Sesekali ia juga mengelap sudut bibir Boruto yang terkena noda gula.

"Maaf ya, Boruto. Ibu akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa menggendong Boruto. Ibu sedikit kelelahan dan lagi Boruto sudah besar. Nanti teman-teman Boruto tertawa melihat Boruto digendong ibu terus."

"Emmm, tapi ibu janji jangan buat banyak kue. Nanti ibu capek telus cakit."

"Tentu saja, Sayang." Hinata melempar kecupan ke arah kening Boruto. Sifat Boruto yang perhatian dan penyayang itu, sangat mirip dengan Naruto kepadanya. "Ibu, sayang Boruto."

.

.

Boruto tengah berbaring di atas ranjang sambil menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak ada yang mengejutkan di sana, tetapi entah kenapa ekspresi Boruto seperti ada sesuatu yang menganggumkan.

 _Uh_

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ibu mengantarnya ke kamar dan meninggalkan jejak bibir tepat di atas kening. Ruang kamar berubah menjadi gelap, seiring dengan pintu yang tertutup. Hanya sinar kuning lampu duduk kecil di sisi ranjang Boruto yang menyala terang. Tidak ada cahaya lain, apalagi cahaya bulan.

Ayahnya sudah pulang sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Ia sempat bermain kuda-kudaan dan makan malam bersama. Seperti biasa, ayah akan bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di kantor asuransi tempat ia bekerja. Sesekali membuat bentuk wajah lucu supaya membuat Boruto dan ibu tertawa. Akan tetapi, suasana hati Boruto masih belum tenang. Ada perasaan gelisah yang membuatnya sulit tidur. Ia teringat ucapan teman-temannya, tentang adik bayi yang menurut mereka:

"Melepotkan," kata Shikadai.

"Nanti kamalmu akan dibagi dua dengannya," kata Inojin.

"Dan jatah pelmenmu akan dikacihkan ke adikmu itu, Boluto," kata Chouchou.

Terakhir Sarada. "Kalau kau tidak mau punya adik, buatku saja ya, Boluto."

Ah, yang terakhir tidak penting bagi Boruto. Walaupun mungkin saat adiknya lahir, ia akan memaksa Sarada untuk menculiknya, agar dia bisa hidup dengan tenang. Mungkin. Jika adiknya laki-laki, Sarada sangat cocok memilikinya.

Boruto memiringkan tubuh mungilnya ke arah pintu kamar. Di luar, ia masih mendengar suara ayah dan ibu berbincang-bincang dengan asyiknya. Asyik? Ya, tentu saja. Karena dapat Boruto dengar keduanya tertawa cukup keras melebihi suara tv yang menyala.

Karena tidak bisa tidur, Boruto berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas kasur. Miring kanan, miring kiri, putar-putar, tarik selimut, dan sebagainya. Sambil terus berimajinasi mengenai terancamnya kehidupan pribadinya saat sang adik lahir di dunia nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kabul saja dali lumah, Boluto."

Ah, Boruto teringat ucapan Mitsuki. Bocah laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna putih keabuan. Itu adalah ide yang sempurna bagi Boruto. Namun, ia takut. Takut jika nanti ia kedinginan atau kelaparan di luar sana dan tidak ada satu pun yang menolong.

 _Uh, aku halus bagaimana? Kalau aku pelgi, nanti kamalku diambil._

Imajinasi Boruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia khawatir dengan segala hal saat adiknya lahir sebentar lagi. Bahkan, ia berpikir jika ayah dan ibu akan membuangnya ke hutan seperti apa yang dikatakan Konohamaru-teman sang bibi.

"Awas, nanti kau diajak ke hutan dan ditinggal di sana," ledek Konohamaru.

Boruto menggeleng. Ia tidak mau bernasib mengenaskan seperti itu. Ribuan imajinasi yang menyerang pikirannya pun membawanya ke sebuah ide. Sesuai kata Mitsuki dan Shikadai.

"Cembunyi caja di dalam lemali. Dengan begitu kau bica liat, apakah ayah dan ibumu khawatil caat kau pelgi."

Dengan penuh tekad api yang membara, Boruto memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang, menyeret selimut dan bantal, dan masuk ke dalam lemari pakaiannya.

"Ayah, ibu, Boluto pamit pelgi," ucap Boruto pelan, sambil menutup pintu lemari.

.

.

Pagi itu, Hinata keluar kamar dan segera menuju ke arah dapur. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa cokelat batangan dari dalam kulkas, dan mempersiapkan bahan untuk membuat kue. Ada tepung, telur, _yeast_ , dan sebagainya tertata rapi di atas meja.

Saat memecahkan beberapa butir telur, Hinata merasa ada gejolak dari dalam perutnya. Ia berhasil menahan sebentar, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian, ia akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya sampai terbatuk-batuk. Setelah puas memuntahkan isian perut, ia duduk di kursi sambil meminum air putih.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto dengan wajah khawatir segera menghampirinya. "Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk membuat kue." Dengan lembut, Naruto mengelus punggung Hinata.

"Ini hanya _morning_ _sickness_ ," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau butuh bantuan? Hari ini aku sengaja ambil cuti."

Hinata terkejut dan menatap Naruto heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir, kita butuh waktu jalan-jalan bersama. Bukankah Boruto akan senang mendengar berita ini?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sulit baginya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan bahagia atas kabar yang mengejutkan ini. Mungkin pergi ke pantai saat musim panas begini, bukanlah ide yang buruk. Dan Hinata pun bersiap-siap untuk membuat bekal piknik mereka, tanpa peduli kondisinya saat ini.

Dengan penuh semangat, Ninata berkata, "Sebelumnya kita sarapan dulu, ya. Untuk pesanan kue, aku akan meminta tolong Hanabi melanjutkannya."

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kamar Boruto. Tapi sebelumnya ...," Naruto menunda ucapannya. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus perut buncit Hinata. "Hai, sayang! Selamat pagi!" Kemudian mengecup lama perut itu.

"Hai, Ayah!" goda Hinata.

Mereka berdua terkekeh. Dua pasang mata itu, menampilkan bintang-bintang cinta dan kasih sayang yang mesra. Kehadiran buah hati yang kedua ini, membawa kebahagian lebih banyak bagi keluarga Uzumaki.

 **Tok tok**

"Boruto!" Naruto mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tidak ada sahutan. Naruto pun masuk dan berpikir mungkin Boruto masih tidur nyenyak di atas ranjang. Jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk langsung ke dalam kamar tanpa basa-basi lagi. Namun, ternyata Boruto tidak ada di atas ranjang.

Berulang kali Naruto mengucek kedua matanya, menepuk pipinya, tetapi Boruto tidak ada di hadapannya. Ranjang itu kosong. Meskipun gorden jendela dibuka, ataupun lampu dinyalakan. Tetap saja, Boruto tidak ada.

 _Gawat! Ke mana Boruto?_

Naruto menggigit bibir bawah sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia berpikir keras untuk mencari tahu ada di mana Boruto berada. Dan ia khawatir, jika Hinata tahu, ia pasti akan panik atau mungkin langsung pingsan. Karena itulah, Naruto memilih tutup mulut dan diam-diam berkeliaran di dalam rumah untuk mencari Boruto.

Di dalam kamar mandi, di halaman belakang, ruang kerja, dan hampir seluruh ruangan ia telusuri satu per satu. Naruto pun mengulangi masuk kamar Boruto dan mencarinya di bawah kolong tempat tidur. Namun, hasilnya masih sama. Tidak ada Boruto.

"Mungkinkah ia pamit kepada Hinata? Bisa saja dia pamit pergi ke rumah Shikadai atau Sarada."

Naruto mendesah, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang mungil Boruto. Ia benar-benar buntu mencari keberadaan Boruto.

"Apa aku harus menelepon polisi, ya?" gumam Naruto. Ia kemudian bangkit dan keluar kamar menuju arah dapur.

Sedangkan di dapur, Hinata sedang asyik mengaduk kuah kare sambil bersenandung. Uap-uap itu menyebarkan aroma khas dan menggelitiki indra penciuman siapa pun yang menghirupnya.

Kemudian, Hinata dengan cekatan menata rapi piring di atas meja. Karena sudah terbiasa kerja di dapur, Hinata terlihat sudah selesai menyiapkan bekal piknik dengan waktu yang sangat cepat.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto dari balik pintu.

"Ya? Apa kau mau sarapan sekarang? Karenya sudah siap. Aku juga membuat onigiri untuk piknik kita nanti, ada juga tempura, dan kue sifon yang kemarin baru saja aku buat," jelas Hinata.

"Em, Hinata ... apa kau lihat Boruto?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

Dahi Hinata berkerut. Wajahnya juga sedikit pucat. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan suaminya. Apalagi ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat seperti orang ketakutan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja Boruto masih ada di kamar." Suara Hinata mulai serak. "Boruto, ada di kamar, 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku berulang kali mencari di kamarnya, juga di hampir seluruh rumah hingga halaman belakang. Tapi dia tidak ada di mana-mana."

"Tapi Boruto tidak mungkin keluar rumah. Pintunya dikunci dan dia tidak mungkin keluar sendiri." Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan menelpon Sakura atau Ino. Mungkin Boruto ada di sana. Walaupun aku yakin, dia tidak mungkin keluar rumah dengan pintu terkunci."

Segera, Ny. Uzumaki itu bergegas mengambil gagang telpon dan menghubungi orang-orang yang dirasa mungkin bersama Boruto. Sakura, Ino, Temari, Karui dan ayahnya sendiri, tidak ada yang menjawab-jika Boruto ada di bersama mereka.

Naruto merasa frutrasi. Ia keluar rumah dan mencari di sekitar teras. Jalanan tampak sepi hanya beberapa saja yang lewat. Ia juga bertanya ke beberapa tetangga di sekitarnya. Namun, lagi-lagi mereka semua menggeleng. Naruto sekali lagi merasa buntu.

"Bagaimana?" Hinata yang duduk di sofa, segera berdiri melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Desahan dan gelengan Naruto menjadi jawabannya. Hinata makin merasa kacau dan menangis meraung-raung.

"Boruto!" teriak Hinata.

Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, Naruto pun menghampirinya. Ia memeluk Hinata erat dan menngelus punggung rapuh itu. Isak tangis Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasa ngilu di hati Naruto, semakin terasa nyut-nyut mendengar Hinata seperti itu.

.

.

Bunyi kriuk terdengar dari dalam perut Boruto. Ia refleks terbangun dan mengelus-elus perutnya. Rasa pengap di dalam lemari pakaian, membuatnya tidak tahan lagi dan segera keluar dari sana.

"Aku lapal. Kila-kila ibu macak apa, ya?" gumam Boruto.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Boruto membuka pintu kamar sambil mengucek mata. Sepertinya ia lupa, kenapa ia bisa tertidur di dalam lemari pakaian semalam. Sehingga tanpa sadar, ia melangkah menuju dapur dengan keadaan santai dan melupakan kecemburuannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mata Boruto membulat saat melihat ruang dapur yang sepi. Di atas meja terdapat banyak makanan yang membuat Boruto tidak sabar untuk menyantapnya. Aroma kare dan kue tercium sangat lezat di hidung Boruto. Sungguh, Boruto tidak tahan untuk segera menyantapnya.

Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah ruang tamu. Di sana Boruto melihat sang ayah sedang memeluk ibunya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Dahi Boruto berkerut. Sedikit banyak ia mendengar sebab apa sang ibu menangis pagi ini.

"Boruto hilang."

Melihat ibunya yang menangis Boruto menjadi bingung sekaligus sedih. Ia bingung kenapa dia dikira menghilang padahal dia masih ada di sini-di dalam rumah. Wajah ibunya yang cantik penuh dengan air mata itu, tidak seperti ibu yang biasanya. Karena ia selalu tersenyum, memanjakannya, dan tentu saja menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

 _Ya, sepenuh hati._

Boruto mulai sadar, apa yang ia lakukan sungguh tidak keren. Pria mana yang tega melukai hati wanita, apalagi itu adalah orang yang sudah melahirkannya. Boruto kecil, tidak suka sifat seperti itu. Dari dalam hati, ia bersumpah tidak akan membuat ibunya menangis. Juga sang ayah, yang terlihat pucat meskipun tampak tenang seolah baik-baik saja.

"Ibu!" teriak Boruto. "Boluto tidak hilang, loh."

Buru-buru Hinata dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Dari balik sofa, ada Boruto kecil sedang memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Hinata tersentak, refleks mendekati Boruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat.

Naruto pun ikut tersenyum mendekati Boruto. Ia ikut berjongkok dan mengusap kepala kuning yang sama seperti dirinya. "Kau dari mana saja, ' _dattebayo_?"

"Boluto tidul di dalam lemari, Ayah."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya di ranjang Boruto ada sesuatu, ya?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Tidak. Boluto hanya ingin tahu tentang sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Boruto hanya tersenyum tidak mau menjawab. Mereka bertiga saling menatap dan tertawa ringan. Tanpa Boruto tahu, sebenarnya Naruto dan Hinata sudah tahu sebab Boruto menjadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja karena cemburu dengan adiknya yang masih ada di dalam perut. Terlebih jika adiknya ini laki-laki. Perasaan terbagi tentu akan lebih besar nantinya.

 _Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari film Little Nicholas atas rekomendasi Oreo Ivory. Dipersembahkan untuk event NHFD ke-9._

 _Fanfiksi ini juga mendapat penghargaan dalam kategory Best Family (Oneshot) di Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2018._

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian**

"Wah, bayinya lucu sekali."

Di rumah, suara ribut beberapa orang membuat Boruto duduk berdiam diri di bawah anak tangga sendirian. Orang-orang itu meributkan untuk bergantian menggendong bayi merah yang baru saja lahir pada beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lagi-lagi Boruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa tidak punya teman, dan orang-orang sudah tidak lagi menyayanginya. Meski begitu, Boruto sangat senang melihat sinar bahagia dari wajah ayah dan ibunya. Sinar yang melebihi matahari pagi.

Kata ayah dan ibu, ia harus menjadi kuat untuk melindungi adik perempuannya. Ya, adik perempuan bukan laki-laki. Sebab itulah, Boruto tidak lagi seperti dulu. Karena ia menyayangi adiknya dan percaya kedua orang tuanya tidak mungkin membagi cinta mereka.

Kemudian Boruto tersenyum. Membiarkan adik cantiknya di kelilingi banyak orang dan diberi banyak doa. Bukankah ini lebih baik daripada diberi puluhan mainan? Karena seorang anak akan lebih mengingat bagaimana ia diberi kasih sayang daripada mainan yang banyak.

Naruto yang menyadari rasa kesepian Boruto, tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Ia menggendong Boruto dan mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi. Sambil berteriak, "Anakku yang paling tampan dan keren, Uzumaki Boruto. Dia adalah duniaku, ' _dattebayo_."

Rasa manis dan bahagia menjalar masuk seperti darah di dalam tubuh Boruto. Detik itu Boruto tahu, keluarga adalah sesuatu yang penting karena tercipta dari cinta yang abadi.

 **End**


End file.
